uHH,,, yEAH, i'D LIKE THAT, 1 of 3
by ToxicAnonymous
Summary: TavVris smut, summary on the inside.


What?! Something **_other than_** Karkat X Terezi? Yeh, don't worry, I still like the ship, I just need to write about something else, soooooo here's a Tavros X Vriska smutfic, because they're cute together. It's a short smut section, but hey it's their first time together, it's gonna be short. Also, let me know if I did their personalities justice. One of three.

Blah blah witty remark:

[ ! ] Smut warning [ ! ]

 ** _Clank, clank, clank._** It was never a surprise to see Tavros, his new metallic feet hitting the ground one after another gave him away no matter what he did to be quiet. But, Vriska didn't want to see _him_ right now, she just wanted to be alone, and seeing him would make it more awkward. Considering she tried to kill him before, making her responsible for the metal legs he now had, cutting off just above wherehere his thighs would be.

"Go away, toreadork." "w-wHAT?" "Don't m8ke me repeat myself dum8ass." "oH," "uHH" "lOOK I JUST WANTED TO SAY HEL—" "Fuck off, Tavros! I'm not in the mood to speak to your 8itchy self. Just, leave." She sounded flustered, and it would be a lie to say that Tavros didn't pick up on it. "vRISKA I JUS— "just shut your d8mn mouth for 8nce!" She said it coldly, but she sounded slightly sad too, and tears collected around Tavros' eyes and he sniffled a bit, trying desperately not to, he couldn't cry when around her, it would give her a million more ways to bully him.

"F8ck..." Vriska muttered almost silently, she'd heard him cry before, why'd she care all of a sudden?! She heard his unintentionally loud footsteps slowly step twice before she said: "fucking hell Tavros!" "You know wh8t? Just get in here already." Though she was unable to see it, his face lit up and he wiped away the tears. "uHH, y-yEAH?" Were the words he said as he walked into Vriska's room.

"Ugh, what did you want to s8y?" "oH, uH IT'S PRETTY DUMB, aRE YOU SURE?" "Will you leave me alone if I listen?" "oH, uHH PROBABLY!" "Then spill it already!" "oKAY! sO UHH,,, iT'S REALLY STUPID BUT I WANTED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT OUR OLD QUADRANTS,,," "Gog d8mnit, here we go again." "lOOK, i'M NOT MAKING YOU DO ANTHING," " i UHH, jUST WANTED TO SAY SOMETHING ABOUT IT,,," "Fuck, ok8y!" "The only reason I ever let you into my flusheds is because I pitied you a bit!" Though saying it now, she knew she was lying, back then, and for some reason right now she saw something in him.

"oH, wELL,,, i JUST WANTED,,, tO UHH,,, i JUST KIND OF MAYBE ALSO WANTED TO TRY THAT AGAIN,,," needless to say Vriska was stunned, it was the most bold thing he had said to her. "Holy shit, since when did you get all confident?" "Y'Know wh8t? As kudos to you..." She gave him a slightly hesitant kiss on the cheek. "oH,,,," "dAMNIT,,," "gOG,,," she moved slowly to kiss him on the lips for a second, and he was doing surprisingly well at kissing back. "Holy shit I didn't expect you to 8e good at that!" "Shit, I didn't h8te that!" She went back for another kiss, and wasn't stopping him from doing anything else, so he slowly moved his hands to just above her ass.

Vriska noticed Tavros' hand placement, and—still kissing—glared at him, but let him continue. Noting this Tavros reluctantly took her ass in his hands, and began to play with it, afraid she would smack him with her metal hand, but she seemed to be enjoying it, so he continued to feel it through her skinny jeans. After a while, Vriska let out a short pleasured moan, and separated their lips before sitting up, once up she said: "Alright, t8ke off your shirt." "wAIT, wHAT?" Tavros asked, slightly dumbfounded "I said t8ke off your shirt!" She repeated the order to which his reply was"uHM,,, oKAY?" And he proceeded to turn around.

"What the fuck?" "tHERE'S A ZIPPER,,, THE SHIRT WON'T GO OVER MY HORNS SO THERE'S A ZIPPER SO I CAN TAKE IT OFF," "Of course your fucking horns get in the way..." Vriska removed Tavros' shirt, and then removed her own jacket. "That's more like it." Were the words she said before pressing against him, and just like that they were kissing again. Vriska, playing the dominant position, moved her hand lower down Tavros' chest, until she reached his waist when she began to rub his pants roughly where his bulge would be if it were free at the moment. "oH,,, wOW,,," he managed to say thru their pressed lips, before blushing bronze. Vriska laughed quietly for a quick second, and smiled as she felt his bulge escape.

Tavros didn't want to let Vriska take control, if he let her do that he would never gain traction and take top. To stop it he began to feel her breasts, feeling successful when she blushed ocean blue and moaned out softly. Parting their lips and grabbed the bottom of her shirt, looking to her to get the okay "Tavros. Just do it already", And with that he slipped off her shirt to reveal her breasts, hidden beneath her jet black bra, and he took the BB cups in his hands, groping them, and enjoyed knowing that he was the one bringing her the sensational feeling.

Vriska let into the pleasure for a good two minutes before putting her non-robotic hand onto one of Tavros' overly large horns, slightly stroking them, not knowing if it was pleasing him considering the size of them, but as she looked to his face, she realized they were likely **_more_** sensitive than her own horns, and he looked like he would collapse any second. "a-aH,, aHH,,,,," Wanting to make the experience last, she slowly quit stroking. Tavros let out a small groan of relief when she fully stopped, he would have leaked bronze colored genetic material if she had gone for much longer, but he soon realized a significant bulge in her pants, she had released her bulge as well, and he put his left hand on her hip, and slowly slipped off her jeans, and then his, "Stop." "wH— oH GOG I'M SORRY!" "No, it's fine, I just want to do the next step 8y myself..."

"oH,,," "uHH, gO AHEAD I GUESS,,," Tavros said, relieved Vriska wasn't stopping the session. Slowly removing her garments, she undid and slipped off her bra, letting Tavros remove his own underwear, letting his orange appendage wriggle freely and her own sea blue bulge squirm on its own."hEH,,, fUCK OKAY, j-jUST ARE YOU SURE?" "Wh8t? Of course!" "i-i JUST WANTED TO MAKE SURE,,,". Tavros slowly slipped his bulge inside of Vriska's nook and clearly uncomfortably plunged it further inside of her.

This wasn't the first time Vriska had a bulge inside of her, but it was certainly not bad, but she was slightly angry at Tavros for him being good at this, even if he was going on raw instinct. Tavros himself however was thrusting slowly just because he was highly pleasured by the feeling of her nook tightening on his tentabulge slowly, and he went slightly faster when her bulge began to writhe, the blue, almost cerulean appendage slightly glowing just like his did. Tavros noticed then that the session was near ending, and he tried to focus and try and make the session last longer, but failed.

Vriska on the other hand was letting him continue, the warm and sensual feeling growing inside her, enveloping her until she couldn't hold any more

"Mm.. Ohhhhhhhh... T-T8vros, I think I'm gonna, gonna cum!", she near collapsed and came onto his bulge, acting as a form of lubricant, easing the previously rough in and out motion. The warmth on his tentabulge gave him the pleasure making him unable to hold it in longer, and he cummed inside her nook.

"F-F8ck!" "Sh8t!" Vriska had said it like something was wrong, or like she was in pain, so Tavros' initial reaction was: "wHAT?" "You could h8ve pulled out first!" "I mean it feels gr8 8nd w8rm 8ut s8n of 8 8itch..." "i-i DIDN'T KNOW,,, uHH,,, s-sORRY I DON'T THINK I WAS ABLE TO WITH THAT LITTLE TIME,,," Vriska laughed quietly for a second before calming down and saying "Just, 8e a gentletroll and kiss me Pupa.". Now _that,_ was something he could do... "uHH,,, yEAH, i'D LIKE THAT,". And they stayed that way for a while, Scorpio and Taurus kissing together.


End file.
